Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra Mística - Relatos Mágicos
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Una serie de one-shots, drabbles e historias AU de mi futuro fic "Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra Mística". Hace crossover con "Miraculous Spider-Man" y su serie de one-shots, así como otras series, tal como se verá en los primeros capítulos.
1. La Directora

**LA DIRECTORA.**

* * *

 _(Dos meses antes de "La Batalla de Mewni")_

* * *

Abacus Cinch era una mujer respetable. O al menos solía serlo hasta "ese" evento.

Los malditos Juegos de la Amistad.

De sólo recordarlos, Cinch podía sentir que su sangre hervía de rabia. Por ello, Abacus Cinch había comenzado a usar todos sus recursos obtenidos tras años de ser la directora de la Preparatoria Crystal, para investigar sobre la magia y cómo contrarrestarla. Y ahora ella estaba obsesionada.

Obsesionada con acabar con las personas que habían arruinado su vida.

Pero durante sus investigaciones, ella descubrió algo que creyó imposible.

Era cierto que incluso antes "ese" evento, Cinch sabía que había millones de personas extrañas, y eso incluía a los delincuentes que todos consideraban héroes, como los Vengadores, o Spider-Man y sus compinches, o los que eran aún peores, como Nick Fury, Victor Von Doom y el Cráneo Rojo.

Sin embargo, durante sus investigaciones y experimentos para descubrir una forma de contrarrestar la magia de las alumnas de la Escuela Canterlot, ella descubrió que los humanos también poseían magia propia, pero sólo unos cuantos cientos habían podido usarla. Entre ellos se encontraban personas que ella creyó que eran leyenda, como Merlín, y personas normales como un sujeto que antes era neurocirujano, cuyo nombre era Stephen Strange.

Tras eso, Cinch dedicó sus investigaciones a seguir investigando la magia humana, encontrando diversos libros de hechizos, manuales de objetos místicos y otros objetos supuestamente mágicos.

Y ahora, la ex-directora de la Preparatoria Crystal se encontraba en el módico apartamento que había tenido que conseguir, tras tener que vender casi todas sus pertenencias para costear su investigación, leyendo un libro de magia mientras usaba un diccionario para traducir las partes que no entendía del todo.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta, pero dado que normalmente era su molesto casero o alguna otra persona que venía a cobrarle, ella simplemente lo ignoró y siguió en sus investigaciones. Pero quien fuera que estuviera afuera de su puerta siguió insistiendo por varios minutos, lo que comenzó a fastidiarla.

\- ¡Abacus Cinch, sabemos que está ahí adentro! - Dijo la voz de una mujer. - ¡Abra la puerta!

\- ¡Lárguese y déjeme en paz! - Reclamó Cinch antes de cubrirse la boca.

\- Por órdenes de S.H.I.E.L.D., abra la puerta o la derribaremos y la arrestaremos. - Espetó otra mujer.

"¡¿S.H.I.E.L.D?!" Pensó Cinch. "¡¿Pero qué hice?!"

Movida bajo el instinto de supervivencia, Cinch se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, encontrando a cuatro personas frente a su puerta, dos mujeres, una de tez morena y cabello oscuro con un uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D., otra de tez blanca y un extraño cabello de color verde con un uniforme similar al de la primera mujer pero de color verde y un logo diferente, un hombre caucásico de cabello castaño con unas cuantas canas en las sienes, quien portaba un uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D., y una extraña criatura humanoide de color rojizo con una cabeza similar a la de un perro.

\- ¿Podemos pasar? - Dijo el hombre.

\- S-sí... - Tartamudeó Cinch.

Cinch se movió a un lado y las cuatro personas entraron, pero de los cuatro, sólo el humanoide le hizo un gesto amable.

\- Buenas tardes. - Dijo el humanoide.

\- B-buenas tardes... - Tartamudeó Cinch de nuevo.

Los tres humanos y la criatura tomaron asiento en las pocas sillas que Cinch tenía y le pidieron a Cinch que se sentara con ellos, con un ademán. Una vez que lo hizo, el hombre suspiró un poco.

\- Bien, señora Cinch... - Dijo el hombre. - Para empezar creo que deberíamos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Phillip Coulson, soy el Jefe de Operaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Yo soy María Hill, Subdirectora de S.H.I.E.L.D. - Dijo la mujer de tez morena.

\- Mi nombre es Abigail Brand, soy la Jefa de Operaciones de S.W.O.R.D. - Dijo la mujer de cabello verde antes de señalar a la criatura humanoide. - Y él es nuestro Jefe de Investigaciones, Sydren.

\- Es un placer. - Dijo la criatura con un gesto amable.

\- Ahora que eso está hecho, seguramente está algo sorprendida por nuestra presencia aquí. - Dijo Coulson.

\- Algo es un eufemismo... - Soltó Cinch.

\- El caso es que desde sus declaraciones hace un año en Equestria, Ohio, S.H.I.E.L.D. ha mantenido un ojo sobre usted y sobre las alumnas de la Escuela Canterlot. - Explicó Hill.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- En organizaciones como S.H.I.E.L.D. y S.W.O.R.D. sabemos todo y conocemos a todos. Nunca le quitamos los ojos de encima a aquellos que pueden ser una amenaza. - Espetó Coulson. - Ni mucho menos a aquellos que pueden sernos de utilidad.

\- ¿A-a qué se refiere...?

\- Nos referimos a que hemos mantenido un ojo sobre la Escuela Canterlot desde el pequeño incidente durante su Baile de Otoño, además de haber descubierto otros incidentes extraños en las ciudades de Angel Grove, Echo Creek, Whitechapel y Gravity Falls. - Dijo Sydren mientras le mostraba cuatro hologramas a Cinch sobre las cuatro ciudades. - Sin contar los sucesos en Nueva York, Ciudad de México y París.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo o las chicas raras de Canterlot? - Preguntó Cinch.

\- Todos los sucesos que mencionó Sydren tienen orígenes sobrenaturales, paranormales y/o místicos. - Explicó Hill. - Desgraciadamente, los que se vieron envueltos en esos asuntos han logrado eludirnos y los pobladores se niegan a siquiera hablar de ellos. Debido a ello, nos hemos puesto a la tarea de buscar a un experto en misticismo que pudiera ayudarnos a esclarecer todo lo que ha pasado y, en caso de ser necesario, preparar un plan de contingencia.

\- Y es ahí donde entra usted, señora Cinch. Usted se ha pasado un año entero estudiando diversos tomos sobre magia y misticismo, y a pesar del corto tiempo, usted ha conseguido datos que ninguno de nuestros mejores investigadores ha siquiera empezado a descubrir. - Explicó Brand. - Y ya que que expertos como el Doctor Stephen Strange, el Rey T'Challa o Thor no tienen ni la más mínima intención de colaborar con Fury o conmigo, vinimos a ofrecerle esa oportunidad a usted, señora Cinch.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Desde que fuimos fundados casi inmediatamente al término de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la División de Logística y Aplicación de Intervenciones Estratégicas Nacionales se ha dado la tarea de estudiar las amenazas potenciales y tener planes de contingencia ante cualquier tipo de ataque. - Dijo Hill. - Y he ahí la razón de que se fundara nuestra organización hermana, el Departamento de Observación y Respuesta a Mundos Sentientes, enfocada a protegernos de amenazas extraterrestres.

\- Desgraciadamente, aunque sabemos bastante sobre mutantes, Inhumanos, supervillanos, superhéroes, los Kree, los Skrull y demás, aún hay un tema que nos elude; la magia. - Dijo la criatura humanoide. - Y eso es algo que no le agrada a nuestros superiores.

\- Es por eso que se está formando una nueva organización hermana, una enfocada a estudiar las amenazas místicas y detenerlas. - Explicó Coulson. - Como tal, queremos que no sólo forme parte de la organización, sino que la dirija.

\- ¿Y-yo? - Tartamudeó Cinch de nuevo, ésta vez por emoción. - ¿E-en serio... quieren que yo sea directora de esta organización?

\- Así es, después de todo, tiene una facilidad para entender la magia y el misticismo, junto con todas sus variables, además de poder dar una opinión sobre el uso de magia, puesto que usted ha desarrollado esas habilidades.

\- Se equivoca... yo no...

En ese momento, Hill sacó un desintegrador y disparó contra Cinch, quien simplemente atinó a hacer un movimiento rápido con su mano y crear una barrera invisible, la cual detuvo sin problemas el disparo de la Subdirectora de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ante ello, Cinch miró a un lado y trató de cubrirse el rostro.

\- Tranquila, no es la única aquí con habilidades extraordinarias. - Dijo Brand. - Pero sí quisiéramos saber su respuesta, señora Cinch, no soy una persona muy paciente.

\- ¡C-claro que sí! - Dijo Cinch con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuándo empiezo?

\- Ya lo hizo, Directora Cinch. - Dijo Hill antes de darle una tarjeta. - Un grupo especial vendrá a llevarse todo su equipo y pertenencias a su nuevo cuartel general.

\- Por el momento le pido que nos acompañe, hay algunos datos que debe proporcionarnos, documentos que firmar y recibir su uniforme y placa. - Dijo Brand mientras todos se ponían de pie.

Abacus Cinch sintió dicha por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tal vez gracias a las extrañas chicas de la Escuela Canterlot, ella había perdido su amada escuela, pero eso tan sólo fue para que ella tuviera algo mejor.

Y mientras Brand, Coulson, Hill y Sydren salían de su apartamento, Cinch revisó la tarjeta que Hill le había entregado y notó que era una credencial que tenía un espacio en blanco donde debía ir su foto y el nombre de su nueva agencia.

\- Departamento de Magia, Alquimia y Necromancia. - Leyó Cinch.

\- Llámelo W.A.N.D. - Dijo Coulson mientras le indicaba a Cinch que saliera. - Será mejor irnos, Brand no es nada paciente.

Cinch asintió de nuevo y siguió a Coulson, cerrando la puerta de su apartamento, mientras pensaba en cómo iba a usar su nueva agencia no sólo para proteger a la gente de la influencia de la magia, sino también en cómo podría hacer pagar a Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas por lo que le habían hecho.

Después de todo, ellas poseían magia y como tal, también eran una amenaza.


	2. La Directora y la Viajera

**LA DIRECTORA Y LA VIAJERA.**

* * *

Era una cálida mañana de verano en la más bien pacífica pero extraña ciudad de Equestria, Ohio.

Tras los muy variados eventos ocurridos en la Escuela Canterlot, un grupo de siete de las alumnas de dicha escuela ahora estaban dirigiéndose hacia el centro comercial para ir a comer y pasear un rato para comenzar a planear las actividades que harían durante el verano, mientras Sunset Shimmer seguía haciendo un par de anotaciones en un libro.

Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Mientras las chicas de la Escuela Canterlot caminaban sin ningún tipo de preocupación, ellas eran observadas a la distancia por una mujer de cabello oscuro quien sonreía con malicia, a través de unos binoculares.

\- Muévanse. - Dijo la mujer mientras bajaba sus binoculares.

\- Directora Cinch, con todo respeto, creo que esto es abuso de poder. - Dijo un hombre de edad avanzada quien usaba gafas.

\- No voy a arrestarlas ni mucho menos, Doctor Pines, sólo estamos aquí para darles una advertencia.

\- Es una táctica muy cobarde de su parte, Cinch. - Espetó una anciana mujer.

\- Como dije, no vine aquí por venganza, Weir, estoy aquí para hablar en persona con Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Cómo las vas a obligar a unirse a W.A.N.D. como lo hiciste con mi nieto, Ford, McGucket y yo?

\- Por favor, yo quiero mantenerlas tan lejos de mí como sea posible. Y su nieto Benjamin se unió por su propia cuenta, él quería los recursos para encontrar a Ethan Morgan.

\- Y aún no se los otorga, Cinch.

\- Los tendrá cuando complete el entrenamiento, hasta entonces, guarde silencio y no me moleste.

Evelyn Weir y Stanford Pines fruncieron el ceño y gruñeron, luego Cinch encendió el motor de su auto de su auto y comenzó a seguir a Sunset Shimmer lentamente.

Pocos minutos después, Sunset Shimmer llegó al centro comercial de Equestria, por lo que Cinch entró al estacionamiento del mismo, luego salió del auto y corrió rápidamente por el lugar, hasta que logró divisar a Sunset Shimmer y su grupo de amigas en el área de comida rápida, todas ellas reunidas y charlando mientras Sunset Shimmer estaba inmersa escribiendo en un libro con un extraño símbolo.

Pocos momentos después, varios agentes del recientemente formado Departamento de Magia, Alquimia y Necromancia, o W.A.N.D. para abreviar, se pusieron alrededor de las chicas de la Escuela Canterlot, sorprendiéndolas y asustándolas un poco.

\- ¡Hey, ¿qué creen que hacen y quiénes son?! - Espetó una de las chicas, quien tenía el cabello con los colores del arcoiris.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash, nos meterás en problemas! - Espetó una rubia con un acento campirano, mientras le daba un codazo a la peli-arcoiris.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo? - Preguntó la chica del libro.

Una risa fue escuchada, una risa que Twilight Sparkle reconoció casi de inmediato.

\- No puede ser... - Dijo Twilight.

\- Claro que puede ser, señorita Sparkle. - Dijo Abacus Cinch mientras caminaba hacia las chicas.

\- Directora Cinch...

\- Ex-Directora. - Corrigió Rainbow Dash.

\- De hecho, recientemente he vuelto a ser Directora Cinch. - Dijo Cinch mientras mostraba su placa a las chicas. - Directora del recién formado Departamento de Magia, Alquimia y Necromancia.

\- Un momento, en inglés ese acrónimo forma "W.A.N.D." - Soltó Pinkie Pie.

\- Así es, señorita Pie, pero en fin, quiero que ustedes me acompañen ahora mismo. - Dijo Cinch. - Y debido a que están rodeadas por mis hombres, sugeriría que no intenten resistirse.

\- Esto es un abuso de autoridad, Cinch, y usted lo sabe. - Dijo Sunset Shimmer.

\- Eso cree, señorita Shimmer, pero en realidad sólo es un interrogatorio de protocolo. - Dijo Cinch con total naturalidad. - Así que hágame el favor de guardar silencio y seguirme de inmediato.

\- No tenemos opción, chicas... - Suspiró Twilight. - No si no queremos meternos en problemas.

\- Tenemos súperpoderes, ¡podemos con ellos! - Dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Rainbow querida, hasta los Vengadores se lo pensarían dos veces antes de enfrentar a agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. - Espetó Rarity.

\- No, de hecho, no lo harían... - Murmuró la atleta.

\- Muy sabio, señorita Belle, pero el tiempo corre y no soy una mujer paciente. - Espetó Cinch.

Muy a regañadientes, las chicas de la Escuela Canterlot caminaron hacia una camioneta que iba abriendo sus puertas, mientras Cinch sonreía con maliciosa satisfacción.

* * *

 _(Horas más tarde)_

* * *

Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas se encontraban en una habitación donde la única fuente de luz era una lámpara colocada sbre una mesa en medio de la habitación. Cada una de ellas estaba sentada de diferente manera en las sillas alrededor de la mesa, esperando a que Abacus Cinch, la Directora de W.A.N.D., entrara al lugar para comenzar su interrogatorio, pues ya había pasado casi una hora desde su encuentro en el centro comercial.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Cinch entró a la habitación, llevando un folder en las manos. Después, la Directora de W.A.N.D. se sentó en la única silla libre y abrió el folder para poder leer su contenido.

\- Rainbow Dash. - Dijo Cinch mientras leía un informe. - 16 años. 1.60 metros. 48.7 kilogramos. Según el informe, su cabello tiene los colores del arcoiris de forma natural, además de ser capaz de correr a no menos de 300 kilómetros por hora y resistir todo el daño que recibiría un ser humano normal que fuera expuesto al desgaste físico que conlleva la súper velocidad. Es una atleta de alto rendimiento, al menos para estándares escolares, tiende a actuar sin mediar las consecuencias, tiene un temperamento impulsivo, explosivo y algo narcisista, y posee una inteligencia promedio. Nivel de amenaza: Medio.

Rainbow Dash bufó y puso los pies sobre la mesa, haciendo que Cinch la mirara despectivamente durante un segundo, para luego pasar a la siguiente página del archivo en sus manos.

\- Applejack Apple. - Dijo Cinch nuevamente. - 18 años. 1.70 metros. 56 kilogramos. Súper fuerza y súper resistencia, capaz de levantar no menos de 5 toneladas sin esfuerzo y mantener actividad física pesada sin descanso por horas. Honesta y sociable pero impulsiva y con un temperamento ligeramente fuerte, hábil para los negocios y buena para resolver conflictos, inteligencia promedio. Nivel de amenaza: Bajo.

\- Esa soy yo. - Suspiró Applejack mientras bajaba su sombrero un poco para cubrir su rostro.

\- Rarity Belle. 17 años. 1.62 metros...

\- Preferiría que no mencione mi peso, Directora Cinch... - Suplicó Rarity con un sonrojo.

\- Sólo lo omitiré porque lo pidió amablemente. Bueno, tal como demostró hace un momento, el informe describe a la señorita Belle como egocéntrica, mimada y una diva en toda la extensión de la palabra. Buena para la moda y los negocios, muy persuasiva para obtener lo que ella quiere. Como habilidades súperhumanas, ella puede crear escudos aparentemente mágicos y usarlos de distintas maneras. Inteligencia ligeramente más alta que el promedio. Nivel de amenaza: Alto.

\- Espere, ¿por qué Rarity es más peligrosa que yo? - Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

\- Fluttershy Shy. - Dijo Cinch, ignorando olímpicamente a Rainbow Dash. - 17 años, 1.59 metros, 38 kilogramos. Increíblemente cohibida y tranquila, inusualmente bondadosa y amable, sabe controlar y cuidar a todo tipo de animales, aún antes de obtener las habilidades para comunicarse con ellos, inteligencia promedio. Nivel de amenaza: Nulo.

Fluttershy simplemente miró a sus manos y trató de parecer lo más calmada posible.

\- Pinkamena Diane Pie. - Dijo Cinch con un tono despectivo. - 16 años, 1.61 metros, 42 kilogramos. Extrovertida, entusiasta, optimista, risueña, divertida, amistosa, no conoce el significado de espacio personal, privacidad, secretismo, tristeza o pesimismo. Tiene habilidades que equiparan a las de Wade Winston Wilson, posee una especie de sentido similar al Sentido Arácnido del vigilante enmascarado conocido como Spider-Man, habilidad para hacer que todo tipo de golosinas se carguen de energía y estallen... ninguna de esas habilidades se puede explicar mediante ningún método, aún con el estudio de la magia. Inteligencia sorprendentemente privilegiada. Nivel de amenaza: Muy alto.

\- Oiga, yo no puedo curarme rápido como Deadpool, lo único que hago es romper la cuarta pared. - Espetó una molesta Pinkie Pie mientras leía una especie de libro que decía "Guión". - Oh, parece que no falta mucho para que lo conozca... me pregunto qué tipo de pastel debería hacer para él.

\- Twilight Sparkle. 17 años, 1.65 metros, 40 kilogramos. - Dijo Cinch tras pasar a otra hoja e ignorar a Pinkie. - Increíblemente inteligente, buena con la tecnología, un cierto gusto por mantener el orden en todo momento, algo obsesiva cuando se trata de ello, calmada, paciente y poco tolerante a la presión, tal como se demostró en los Juegos de la Amistad. Inteligencia privilegiada y habilidades mágicas básicas. Nivel de amenaza: Extremo.

\- Debería añadir que lo que pasó en los Juegos de la Amistad es su culpa... - Murmuró Twilight.

\- Y finalmente, Sunset Shimmer. - Dijo Cinch con una mirada de furia hacia la líder de las chicas. - 17 años, 1.63 metros, 42 kilogramos. Una líder nata, amable, fuerte e inteligente, pero tiene tendencia a perder la paciencia con facilidad, así como a ser agresiva con aquellos que lastiman a sus amigos. Posee habilidades mágicas desconocidas, agilidad, velocidad, fuerza y habilidades de combate nada fuera de lo ordinario para una adolescente que practica Tae-Kwon-Do con regularidad. Nivel de amenaza: Desconocido, por sí sola/Extremo, en compañía de sus amigas.

\- Vaya al punto, Cinch. - Espetó Sunset Shimmer. - Ya pasó más de una hora desde que nos arrestó, ¿qué es lo que quiere de nosotras?

\- Como siempre, directo al punto, señorita Shimmer. - Rió Cinch entre dientes mientras cerraba el folder. - Bien, como ya lo dijo la señorita Pie hace no mucho tiempo, soy la Directora del Departamento de Magia, Alquimia y Necromancia, una nueva rama de investigación de fenómenos paranormales, místicos o similares, para poder proteger a los civiles de cualquier amenaza de ese tipo.

\- O sea que son como S.H.I.E.L.D., pero en lugar de fastidiar a los Vengadores y otros superhumanos, fastidian a los que tienen magia. - Soltó Sunset.

\- Desde su punto de vista, sí. En fin, supongo que ya saben porqué están aquí.

\- Estamos aquí porque usted ha ido a investigar ciudades como Gravity Falls, Ciudad de México, Whitechapel, Echo Creek y París, aprendiendo sobre los diversos fenómenos relacionados con la magia y reclutando a varios de los involucrados en los hechos de Gravity Falls y Whitechapel, pero recibiendo negativas e incluso amenazas de parte del Hechicero Supremo, los Vengadores, dos ancianos muy amables, Spider-Man, Ladybug y Chat Noir, el Gobierno Mexicano y los monarcas de un reino fuera de esta dimensión, en Nueva York, París, Ciudad de México y Echo Creek. - Dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente. - Y ahora usted quiere que nosotras trabajemos para su maligna agencia, hermana de S.H.I.E.L.D. y S.W.O.R.D.

Ante la abrupta respuesta de Pinkie Pie, Cinch y las amigas de la pelirrosa quedaron boquiabiertas y sorprendidas, en especial la Directora de W.A.N.D., dado lo preciso de la respuesta.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios lo supo?! - Exigió una molesta Cinch.

\- Lo adiviné. - Replicó la sonriente chica de cabello rosa mientras metía el Guión a su cabello.

Cinch carraspeó y se acomodó las gafas, luego miró con severidad a las siete chicas frente a ella.

\- Bien... - Dijo Cinch. - Ahora me imagino que...

\- La respuesta es no, Cinch. - Espetó Sunset.

\- Deberían reconsiderarlo... Después de todo, tanto usted como la señorita Sparkle son amenazas Alfa para la seguridad nacional.

Ante la sonrisa de satisfacción que Cinch tenía en el rostro, Sunset no pudo evitar que una vena se marcara en su frente, pues estaba furiosa de que Cinch las estuviera chantajeando para que se unieran a la muy probablemente malvada organización que tenía a su cargo.

\- ¡Es una maldita! - Espetó Rarity. - Disculpen mi lenguaje, ¡pero esto es completamente inaceptable!

\- En realidad te iba a decir que fuiste demasiado amable con esta alimaña. - Bufó Applejack.

\- Poco me importa lo que piensen de mí. - Dijo Cinch sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué nos impide patearle el trasero y escapar? - Espetó Rainbow.

\- Qué bueno que lo menciona, pues en el año que no nos hemos visto, he adquirido ciertas... habilidades.

En ese momento, Cinch hizo un ademán y disparó una especie de bola de energía de sus manos, la cual causó un hoyo al impactar contra una pared.

\- Y no es por presumir, pero he logrado enfrentar al Hechicero Supremo y a Iron Man al mismo tiempo. - Dijo Cinch.

\- No trate de intimidarnos con sus cuentos de brujas, Cinch. - Espetó Sunset. - Este patético intento de chantaje no funcionará.

\- Pueden intentar escapar, pero no podrán hacerlo. El Sitio es el tercer lugar más custodiado de todo el mundo, sólo detrás del Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D. y la Base Damocles de S.W.O.R.D.

\- Creo que se le olvidó mencionar a Wakanda y Latveria. - Soltó Pinkie mientras señalaba ambos países en un mapamundi que había sacado de quién sabe dónde.

\- Como sea, ustedes eligen: o renuncian a sus poderes o se unen a W.A.N.D. - Espetó Cinch.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, pensando en sus opciones y las consecuencias de ambas.

Por un lado, ellas no sabían muy bien sobre el Doctor Strange, pero Dash y Twilight tenían a Iron Man como uno de sus ídolos y sabían cuál era el alcance de sus habilidades, por lo que podían tener una idea de cuánto poder poseía Cinch, sin mencionar que tenía a toda una agencia a su mando, por lo que si intentaban luchar, ella podría vencerlas con total seguridad.

Y por el otro, si se unían a W.A.N.D., Cinch las tendría a su merced y podría ordenarles hacer algo que ellas no quisieran, y en caso de que no quisieran, Cinch podría encontrar la forma de chantajearlas y forzarlas a hacerlo.

En ese momento, Sunset miró con recelo a Cinch y sus ojos brillaron por un instante, luego la chica de cabello dorado y rojo suspiró profundamente y dijo:

\- Bien...

\- Buena decisión. - Asintió Cinch con una siniestra sonrisa.

Cinch salió de la habitación un momento y las chicas se acercaron más a Sunset, con la esperanza de poder susurrar sin que nadie las oyera, aunque sabían de antemano que las oportunidades de eso eran prácticamente nulas.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Sunset? - Preguntó Applejack.

\- Sólo confíen en mí, acabo de tener una visión y debemos seguirle el juego a Cinch, y aunque sé que está escuchando esto, no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para evitar que nosotras terminemos ganando. - Asintió Sunset.

\- _Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, señorita Shimmer_. - Dijo la voz de Cinch por un altavoz. - _Pasen a mi oficina para comenzar el papeleo, el Subdirector Pines los guiará hacia aquí_.

Mientras el grupo de chicas salía de la habitación de interrogación para ser inscritas a la base de datos de W.A.N.D., Cinch no pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría al saber que todo había salido tal como lo había planeado. Lo que Sunset Shimmer había dicho le levantaba una duda, pero estaba completamente segura que aún si el mismísimo Stephen Strange las apoyara, no podrían escapar de su agencia.

En cuanto a Sunset, ella estaba preocupada, por lo que había visto, si bien podrían escapar de Cinch, ella y sus amigas terminarían pasando un infierno, pero estaba segura que mientras se mantuvieran unidas, podrían superar lo que fuera.


	3. Los Guerreros de Otro Mundo

**LOS GUERREROS DE OTRO MUNDO.**

* * *

Abigail Brand no era una mujer que le gustara mucho hacer investigaciones de campo. Ella era más bien una mujer a la que le gustaba dirigir operaciones desde la comodidad de la recién reconstruida Base Damocles o estar en misiones que requirieran acción.

Sin embargo, su jefe, Henry Gyrich, había sido muy específico.

" _Quiero que tú y algunos agentes vayan a Angel Grove._ " Había dicho Gyrich. " _El problema que detectó Fury no es de origen místico sino alienígena, por lo que está en nuestra jurisdicción. Averigua qué ocurrió, qué lo causó y si tendrá consecuencias a largo o a corto plazo_."

Por eso, la Jefa de Operaciones de S.W.O.R.D. y varios agentes de la misma organización estaban caminando encubiertos por las afueras del pueblo, donde Brand recibía una extraña lectura de energía.

Frente a la cerca de una mina de oro, Brand sacó una especie de radar y lo usó para analizar los alrededores, recibiendo lecturas comunes.

\- Sydren no suele equivocarse, además, Angel Grove fue devastado hace no mucho. - Soltó Brand. - Por lo que aquí debería estar la fuente de todo...

Brand suspiró, se quitó la gorra que usaba para pasar desapercibida y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Luego de volver a ponerse la gorra, la Jefa de Operaciones del Departamento de Observación y Respuesta de Mundos Sentientes notó algo por el rabillo de su ojo.

Algo que le llamó la atención.

Una adolescente estaba caminando a hurtadillas no muy lejos de ahí.

Aprovechando las varias camionetas de la policía local que estaban a su alrededor, formando un cerco para evitar que vehículos entraran a la mina, Brand se ocultó tras una de ellas y observó a la chica. Momentos más tarde, Brand vio con asombro cómo la chica flexionaba las piernas un poco y lograba dar un salto lo suficientemente alto para pasar sobre la cerca, aparentemente sin esfuerzo, para luego salir corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Inmediatamente después, Brand saltó la cerca y corrió tras la chica, esperando poder siquiera ver hacia dónde se dirigía.

Tras un par de minutos, Brand logró ver cómo la chica se lanzaba al vacío por una especie de grieta.

Sin embargo, alcanzó a escuchar que la chica soltaba un grito de alegría al lanzarse, por lo que dudó que ella se hubiera suicidado. Como tal, Brand se acercó a la grieta y pudo entrever un pequeño estanque al fondo de la grieta, así como las leves olas causadas por la caída de la chica.

Tras examinarlo por un par de minutos, Brand notó que no había rastros de la chica, así que dedujo que probablemente se había sumergido, lo que le indicaba que el estanque llevaba hacia un lugar donde había o una cueva o una entrada a algún tipo de guarida para posibles súperhumanos.

Con eso en mente, Brand sacó una especie de celular y un pequeño dispositivo, el cual ella soltó dentro de la grieta, haciendo que despidiera una serie de rayos láser, los cuales iban escaneando el lugar y enviando la imagen al aparato en las manos de Brand.

Tras un par de minutos, y sorprenderse al descubrir que el agua estaba mágicamente suspendida sobre una caverna subterránea, Brand activó su comunicador.

\- Damocles, aquí Brand. - Dijo la mujer de cabello verde por su comunicador. - Tengo indicios de la posible guarida de los vigilantes denominados "Guerreros de Color," requiero apoyo para su captura e interrogación.

\- _10-4, Brand_. - Replicó una voz por el comunicador. - _El Director Gyrich está enviando a las agentes Danvers, Morse y Johnson_.

\- Negativo, no envíen a la agente Johnson, la guarida es subterránea, sus habilidades podrían terminar enterrándonos.

\- _Negativo, Brand, ya es tarde para cancelar los refuerzos, así que trataré de no usar mis poderes_. - Dijo la voz de Daisy Johnson por el comunicador.

Al escuchar la voz de la agente Johnson, Brand no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de exasperación. Segundos después de terminar su transmisión, un jet de S.H.I.E.L.D. aterrizó no muy lejos de Brand y de él salieron tres mujeres que vestían coloridos y entallados trajes, los cuales las distinguían como las heroínas Pájaro Burlón, Miss Marvel y Quake.

\- ¿Dónde está la guarida, Agente Brand? - Preguntó Miss Marvel.

\- Espero que estén listas para nadar. - Dijo Brand.

Con eso dicho, Brand saltó dentro de la grieta y se puso a nadar al fondo del pozo y cayendo de forma grácil en el suelo.

Momentos después, Miss Marvel, Quake y Pájaro Burlón cayeron tras ella de una manera nada grácil, luego Brand sacó un escáner y lo usó para guiar al equipo por la caverna subterránea.

\- Este lugar es tenebroso. - Dijo Miss Marvel.

\- Sólo mantente alerta, Agente Danvers. - Dijo Brand.

Minutos más tarde, las agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y S.W.O.R.D. estuvieron frente a lo que parecía ser la entrada a una especie de nave, pero al intentar siquiera acercarse, la entrada se cerró, soltando un siseo mecánico de sellado, una serie de luces rojas se encendieron y dos faros de alerta iluminaron a las cuatro mujeres, quienes cubrieron sus ojos y gruñeron, pues la intensidad de las luces les lastimaba la vista. Segundos más tarde, una especie de proyecciones holográficas de lo que parecían ser las criaturas que habían atacado Angel Grove hacía no mucho, rodearon a Brand, Danvers, Johnson y Morse.

\- _Alerta de intrusos_. - Dijo una voz mecanizada. - _Abandonen esta base en silencio y calma de inmediato o enfrentarán al sistema de seguridad_.

\- Bueno, supongo que habrá que dejar las sutilezas de lado. - Dijo Miss Marvel mientras cubría sus manos con energía.

En ese momento, Brand sacó su desintegrador, Morse tomó su bastón y Johnson cargó sus manos con energía sísmica, luego las criaturas soltaron una especie de rugido y se lanzaron contra las agentes, para ser rápidamente destruidas por ellas.

Sin embargo, más y más hologramas reemplazaban a los que eran destruidos, haciendo que las agentes comenzaran a fastidiarse y, en el caso de Morse y Brand, a cansarse.

\- ¡Cúbranse! - Gritó Miss Marvel mientras cubría su cuerpo con una intensa energía dorada.

Morse, Brand y Johnson no respondieron, simplemente lograron escabullirse entre la multitud de hologramas y cubrirse tras unas formaciones rocosas. Por otro lado, Danvers extendió sus extremidades tanto como pudo y soltó un grito mientras una poderosa ráfaga de energía emanaba de su cuerpo, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Tras acabar con los hologramas, Danvers cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausta tras haber usado casi toda su energía, para luego gruñir de dolor al recibir una patada en el rostro, la cual la mandó a estrellarse contra la pared de la caverna.

Por otro lado, Brand gruñó y disparó contra quién había atacado a Miss Marvel, mientras Morse y Johnson se ponían en posición de combate al notar a otros atacantes alrededor de ellas.

\- ¡Ríndanse o nos obligarán a lastimarlas! - Dijo uno de los atacantes.

\- ¡Por órdenes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y S.W.O.R.D., ríndanse! - Gritó Brand.

\- No están en posición de hacer amenazas. - Dijo otro de los atacantes.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura... - Gruñó Miss Marvel.

De repente, la agente Danvers rugió y se lanzó contra los atacantes, siendo cubierta por un aura dorada, la cual aumentó su velocidad y fuerza.

A pesar de contar con el factor sorpresa y de conocer mejor el entorno, los atacantes fueron rápidamente vencidos por Miss Marvel, quien arrojó a cinco humanoides que portaban armaduras similares pero de diferentes colores, frente a Johnson, Brand y Morse, para luego aterrizar junto a sus compañeras y cargar sus manos con energía dorada.

\- Ríndanse ahora mismo. - Espetó Brand mientras rodeaban a los humanoides.

\- Demonios... no sabía que Miss Marvel estaba aquí... - Dijo uno de los atacantes, quien tenía la armadura amarilla y una voz femenina.

\- ¿Tú la atacaste y no te diste cuenta? - Preguntó uno de los arrestados, quien usaba una armadura negra.

\- Revelen sus identidades ahora mismo. - Dijo Danvers.

\- ¡Alto, alto, alto! - Espetó una voz chillona.

De repente, la entrada se abrió y un pequeño robot de colores rojo y plateado, con cabeza en forma de plato de color dorado con un centro en forma de domo y aparentemente hecho de cristal, y grandes ojos que sobresalían de su cabeza, apareció y caminó hacia las mujeres agentes, causando confusión entre ellas.

\- ¿Qué eres tú? - Preguntó Brand.

\- Soy Alpha-5, un androide enfórmico fonetizado. - Dijo el robot. - En pocas palabras, soy un robot que habla.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Primero, les suplico que guarden sus armas y se calmen, los Rangers no les harán daño.

\- Habla ahora. - Demandó Danvers mientras apuntaba sus manos con energía hacia Alpha-5.

\- Qué interesante. - Soltó Alpha de repente. - Tu fisionomía y genética son humanas, pero la firma de energía que emites es de origen Kree.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Tengo sensores y escáneres especiales, gracias a ellos también sé que la mujer de cabello verde no es humana, que la mujer de cabello negro es una Inhumana y que la rubia es la única humana normal en este lugar.

\- ¿Cuál es tu origen? - Preguntó Brand.

\- Fui fabricado hace poco más de 65 millones de años, designado para servir y ayudar a los Power Rangers en todos los aspectos informáticos e investigativos, así como proveer apoyo emocional y ayuda médica cuando sea requerido.

\- ¿65 millones de años? - Dijo Morse. - ¿No deberías estar destruido?

\- He tenido que darme mantenimiento un par de veces, pero he de reconocer que he extendido mi funcionamiento por bastante tiempo.

\- Basta de parloteos. - Dijo Brand mientras apuntaba su desintegrador a Alpha-5. - Quiero respuestas. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Cuál es la causa de los acontecimientos de Angel Grove? ¿Y qué son los Power Rangers?

\- Responderé a sus preguntas una vez que sus agentes se hayan calmado y hayan guardado sus armas. - Dijo el robot.

\- Bien...

A regañadientes, Brand y el resto de las agentes guardaron sus armas, dejando que los humanoides en armadura se pusieran de pie.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Preguntó Brand.

\- Yo ya me presenté, y ellos son los Power Rangers, un grupo de guerreros que defienden la vida en el universo. - Explicó Alpha-5. - Y antes que pregunte, sus identidades permanecerán en secreto, sin importar qué diga su superior del Departamento de Observación y Respuesta a Mundos Sentientes.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes de eso?!

\- La nave está conectada a todas las redes de comunicación y bases de datos del planeta, excepto gran parte de las de la Base Damocles, las creadas por Ultrón, la Mansión de los Vengadores, el Edificio Baxter, Cerebro, un hogar en París, y las naciones de Wakanda y Latveria, sus sistemas son incluso más avanzados que yo y eso es increíble, es grandioso saber que han progresado tanto en todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Nos está llamando estúpidos? - Susurró Morse.

\- Eso parece... - Soltó Danvers.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió en Angel Grove y por qué se presentaron a defender el pueblo? - Preguntó Brand.

\- Como dije, los Power Rangers defienden la vida en el universo, y lo que ocurrió fue que una antigua enemiga de una generación anterior de Rangers regresó para completar su plan de retirar la porción del Cristal Zeo que está en el planeta, lo cual terminaría acabando con toda la vida en la Tierra.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con esa enemiga?

\- Le dí la bofetada más increíble de toda la historia y la mandé al espacio. - Dijo el humanoide de armadura roja.

\- ¿Le diste una bofetada? - Preguntó Danvers.

\- Sí, sí lo hizo. - Dijo el humanoide de la armadura azul con una risilla. - Y... uh, bueno, nadie excepto Ja... digo, Rojo y yo entendemos lo gracioso de eso...

\- Como sea, ¿qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó Brand.

\- Pues esta es nuestra base, por así decirlo, los motores de la nave están arruinados desde hace 40 millones de años y no poseo los recursos para repararlos, así que por el momento, los Rangers y yo tendremos que quedarnos en Angel Grove.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos que no causarán problemas?

\- Como dije, los Rangers son protectores de la vida y la justicia, tal como sus Vengadores o los Nova Corps, le aseguro que no causaremos problemas para S.H.I.E.L.D., S.W.O.R.D, W.A.N.D. o las autoridades locales.

\- No puedo simplemente fiarme de su palabra, ustedes seis vendrán con nosotras. Y podemos hacerlo del modo fácil o el difícil, ustedes eligen.

Los Rangers se miraron entre sí, pensando en las posibilidades que tenían. Claro, Quake, Pájaro Burlón y Brand eran pan comido para ellos, pero Miss Marvel era demasiado fuerte como para que pudieran vencerla y ya lo había demostrado. Tal vez con los Zords tendrían oportunidad de huir, pero ninguno sabía cuán rápida era Carol Danvers con certeza, o si los Zords soportarían una pelea con alguien que se disputaba con Thor y Hulk el título del Vengador más poderoso.

Sin embargo, Alpha-5 ya había corrido todas las variables y sabía cpn certeza que las oportunidades de escapar eran nulas, así que sólo le quedaba negociar un acuerdo.

\- Bien, lo haremos, pero bajo ciertas condiciones. - Espetó Alpha-5.

\- No están en posición de hacer demandas. - Espetó Morse.

\- Y ustedes no están en posición de rechazarlas.

Con eso dicho, varios cañones salieron de la nave y apuntaron a las agentes.

\- Esto no ayuda a lo que dijeron sobre no ser un problema, Alpha-5. - Soltó Quake.

\- Mi intención no es ayudar a nuestra imagen, sino proteger a los Rangers y sus seres queridos. - Dijo Alpha-5. - Si sus identidades fueran descubiertas por cualquiera, sería catastrófico para sus amigos y familiares.

\- Podemos protegerlos. - Dijo Brand.

\- No, conozco sus métodos, agente Brand, intervine las comunicaciones de W.A.N.D. y sé sobre lo que le hicieron a los Weir y a la familia Pines, además de encontrar los archivos de los intentos de captura contra Spider-Man por parte del Director Fury. No dejaré que amedrenten a mis Rangers de la misma manera.

Los cañones comenzaron a cargar energía, haciendo que Johnson, Morse y Brand apretaran los puños, pero Danvers simplemente suspiró pesadamente e indicó a sus compañeras que se calmaran con un ademán.

\- Aceptamos tus condiciones, Alpha-5. - Espetó Danvers.

\- ¡Danvers, tú no tienes la autoridad para...! - Espetó Brand.

\- Brand, sé que no te agrado, pero conozco una amenaza cuando la veo. - Dijo Miss Marvel. - Sí, el robot nos está apuntando con armas, pero veo que verdaderamente teme por la seguridad de estos Rangers, así que les daré el beneficio de la duda y si tú no quieres, pues veamos cómo te las arreglas tú sola contra los cañones de esta nave.

\- Esto es insubordinación, agente Danvers...

\- Yo lo llamo ser una Vengadora, si resulta que me equivoco, podrás decir que me lo dijiste e incluso sacarme de S.W.O.R.D., pero en caso de que no, ganarás nuevos aliados. De cualquier modo obtienes algo que te beneficia, Brand.

\- Bien, como quieras.

Brand suspiró pesadamente y sacó su comunicador.

\- Agente Brand a Base Damocles, encontramos a los Guerreros de Color, nos dirigimos al transporte para regresar a la base. Cambio y fuera. - Dijo Brand.

\- _Entendido, Brand, esperamos su regreso_. - Respondió Sydren por el comunicador.

Brand le hizo un ademán a los Rangers y las agentes, luego todos soltaron un suspiro y siguieron a Brand fuera de la cueva.

* * *

 _(Más tarde)_

* * *

Los Power Rangers ahora se encontraban frente a Henry Gyrich, Abigail Brand y Carol Danvers. Y desde que habían llegado a la Base Damocles, Gyrich y Brand miraban con fastidio a Danvers mientras que los Rangers sólo los miraban con duda sobre lo que iba a pasar.

\- Bueno, ya fue suficiente, dejen de verme así y sólo hagan lo que vayan a hacer, tengo que ir a la Mansión de los Vengadores a hablar con Iron Man sobre un problema que detectaron. - Dijo Miss Marvel antes de salir de la oficina de Gyrich.

Una vez que Danvers se retiró de la oficina, Gyrich y Brand centraron su atención en los Rangers, quienes suspiraron pesadamente mientras Alpha-5 caminaba hasta el escritorio de Gyrich.

\- Mucho gusto, Director Gyrich, yo soy Alpha-5, el androide enfórmico fonetizado a cargo del apoyo médico, emocional e informático de los Power Rangers. - Dijo Alpha-5 mientras extendía literalmente su mano al Director de S.W.O.R.D.

Gyrich miró con desdén la mano del pequeño androide, luego la apartó de sí con una pluma y suspiró.

\- Según el informe de la Agente Brand, ustedes cinco siguen sin revelar sus identidades. - Dijo Gyrich mientras ignoraba a Alpha-5. - Quítense los cascos de inmediato e identifíquense.

\- Me temo que eso no pasará, Director Grunch o como sea que se llame. - Dijo el Ranger Rojo. - Su informe también debe decir porqué mis Rangers y yo nos negamos a cumplir su petición...

\- Es una orden...

\- Una muy estúpida y nos negamos a cumplirla. - Soltó la Ranger Amarilla.

\- No están en posición de negarse.

\- Yo difiero, Director Gyrich. - Dijo Alpha-5. - Aunque impresionantes, los sistemas de su Base Damocles son fáciles de corromper para inteligencias artificiales... De hecho, hay dos en su base de datos, una bastante agresiva y una muy amable.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo Gyrich.

\- Descuide, la IA amable está cifrando sus datos, en fin, el caso es que si no quiere que ponga su base en su contra, dejará a mis Rangers en paz, no buscamos problemas, pero no pienso dejar que los ponga en peligro.

Gyrich entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, luego suspiró y dijo:

\- Bien, pero bajo la condición de que ustedes trabajen bajo la supervisión de S.W.O.R.D., ya tenemos suficiente con los X-Men, los Vengadores, los 4 Fantásticos y el grupito de Spider-Man, como para permitir que ustedes también anden sueltos por ahí.

\- Su propuesta es aceptable, siempre y cuando no tengan nuestros datos. - Dijo Alpha-5.

\- ¡Alpha! - Espetaron los Rangers.

\- Tranquilos, yo me encargo de que ninguno de ellos, como dicen ustedes los humanos, se pase de listo, no confío mucho en la Agente Brand o el Director Gyrich.

\- Brand, llévelos a registrarse y preparen equipo para poner un puesto de avanzada en Angel Grove. - Ordenó Gyrich.

Brand sólo atinó a asentir e hizo un ademán para que los Rangers la siguieran.

Mientras tanto, Jason Scott, el Ranger Rojo, sólo podía ponderar sobre la decisión de Alpha-5 y esperar que el androide tuviera razón, pues lo que menos quería era poner a su familia, sus amigos y las familias de éstos.

Entre tanto, Alpha-5 estaba en charlas con la IA amable que había encontrado en la base de datos de S.W.O.R.D., considerando la opción que había tomado y cuestionándole a la IA si de verdad había sido una buena idea, recibiendo como respuesta que si les seguían el juego por el momento, ellos podrían zafarse del control de S.W.O.R.D. de una vez por todas, sólo necesitaban que se cumplieran ciertas condiciones que sin duda, tomando en cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo, pasarían.


	4. El Viajero Interdimensional

**EL VIAJERO INTERDIMENSIONAL.**

* * *

Era una mañana más bien tranquila, el sol brillaba, había pocas nubes en el cielo y el agua estaba en calma.

Sin embargo, dentro del Stan de Guerra II, Stanford Pines se sentía inquieto. Mientras el científico limpiaba sus instrumentos para poder decidir a dónde debían dirigirse, él no podía evitar sentir como si algo oscuro estuviera acercándose, algo que si bien no era ni de lejos tan alarmante como el Raromaggedón, aún le preocupaba pues ya había tenido ese presentimiento desde hacía un tiempo.

Desde que había vuelto a su universo, el cual había catalogado como MU-95, él había investigado la historia de los últimos años, encontrando que había muchas cosas que le sorprendieron, tal como el hecho que habían encontrado y descongelado al Capitán América, quien se creía muerto desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que los dioses de las mitologías nórdica, griega y mexica existían, que existían humanos mutados y quienes nacían con poderes asombrosos, así como organizaciones de escala global que investigaban a dichos humanos, y lo que más le intrigaba, que la magia en verdad existía.

Y dado que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos ya había estado tras de él, o más bien de su trabajo en manos de su hermano gemelo, era más que obvio que organizaciones como S.H.I.E.L.D. lo tendría en la mira por ser una amenaza, tal como esa niña que había aparecido de otra dimensión y lo que sea que había atacado un pueblo, ambos en California, o las extrañas ocurrencias en Ontario, o la escuela con chicas mágicas en Ohio; y por consiguiente, lo buscarían tarde o temprano.

Y en caso de que lo que sentía estuviera relacionado a eso, sería más temprano que tarde.

Y mientras el listo de los Pines estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando lo que sentía, manteniéndose , su hermano, Stanley, podía ver perfectamente que había algo que Ford estaba ocultando, pero dado que él era experto en detectar farsantes y mentirosos, Stan Pines podía ver fácilmente a través de cualquier máscara que su hermano pusiera.

\- Oye, Ford, ¿qué está pasando? - Preguntó Stan a su hermano mientras entraba a su camarote. - Y no trates de engañarme, sé que hay algo que te preocupa.

Ford pensó rápido en una mentira pero la descartó rápidamente, ya que Stan vería sin lugar a dudas que era una mentira, por lo que suspiró y se giró para encarar a su gemelo.

\- Muy bien, Stanley... - Suspiró Ford. - Te diré qué pasa. Seguramente tú conoces bien todo lo que ha ocurrido en esta dimensión desde que me fui, pero yo no, así que comencé a investigar lo que había pasado desde el incidente con el portal hasta hoy, y la verdad me sorprendí por muchas cosas.

\- No hay nada que no hayas visto ya, seguramente.

\- Bueno, tienes razón, incluso los Vengadores no son tan impresionantes al lado de lo que he visto, pero hay algo que me preocupa y es la División de Logística y Aplicación de Intervenciones Estratégicas Nacionales.

\- ¿La división de qué?

\- Los conoces como S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Oh, claro... ¿por qué te preocupa? No es como si el tal Fury y sus matones estuvieran tras nosotros, digo, sí es algo raro que tengas seis dedos, pero dudo que sea para tanto.

\- No es por eso, Stanley, es por tus crímenes y por mi investigación. Detuvimos a esos agentes, pero seguramente S.H.I.E.L.D. tenía respaldos de esa información y nos está siguiendo el rastro.

\- Te preocupas demasiado, hay otras cosas más importantes en las que Fury se mantendrá ocupado.

\- Y es por eso que yo estoy a cargo de investigarlos a ustedes. - Dijo la voz de una mujer.

En ese instante, los Pines sacaron sus armas y las apuntaron a la puerta del camarote, pero una energía azulada les arrebató las armas y las lanzó contra la pared, mientras una mujer caucásica de cabello violáceo que usaba lentes y un uniforme de color rojizo similar al que usaban los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., entraba al camarote, esbozando una sonrisa que le heló la sangre a ambos.

\- Stanford y Stanley Pines, es un placer conocerlos finalmente. - Dijo la mujer de la sonrisa siniestra.

\- Así que estaba en lo cierto, S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba tras nosotros. - Dijo Ford.

\- No exactamente. - Dijo la mujer. - Verá, Doctor Pines, mi nombre es Abacus Cinch. Soy la Directora de una organización dedicada a estudiar y controlar amenazas paranormales, y/o relacionadas con la magia y el misticismo, conocida como el Departamento de Magia, Alquimia y Necromancia o W.A.N.D., por sus siglas en inglés.

\- Sea lo que sea que busque, no lo encontrará aquí, Directora Cinch, no tenemos nada místico o paranormal. - Dijo Ford.

\- Au contraire, Doctor Pines, estoy viendo justo lo que busco.

Cinch chasqueó los dedos y los Pines fueron forzados a tomar asiento mientras Cinch hacía lo mismo.

\- Es una bruja... muy literalmente... - Dijo Stan.

\- Prefiero el término "maestra de las artes místicas."

\- Eso sólo aplica a los hechiceros que aprenden bajo la tutela del Anciano. - Espetó Ford.

\- Yo aprendí por mí misma, con libros escritos por varios de sus alumnos, además, me hubiera sido imposible aprender de él, lo asesinaron hace un par de años.

\- Vaya al grano, señora, díganos qué es lo que quiere. - Espetó Stan.

\- Muy bien, usted ha estado estudiando anomalías paranormales y místicas por años, Doctor Pines, tanto que sus únicos equiparables en la Tierra somos el Doctor Stephen Strange, la señora Evelyn Weir y yo, y como tal, he venido a reclutarlo para W.A.N.D.

\- Mi respuesta es no, Directora Cinch, ya tuve muchas experiencias desagradables con el gobierno de este país y sus agencias. - Dijo Ford.

\- Me malentiende, Doctor Pines, no era una propuesta de empleo, era un aviso. Desde este momento, usted y su hermano trabajan para W.A.N.D., un equipo vendrá a llevarlos al Sitio.

\- Mi hermano ya lo dijo, no aceptamos. - Gruñó Stan.

\- La cosa con esto es que ustedes no están en posición de negarse.

Cinch hizo un ademán y apareció una tablet en su mano, la cual mostraba una foto que hizo jadear a los Pines, pues mostraba a sus sobrinos Dipper y Mabel saliendo de la escuela.

\- Tomamos esta foto hace unos días, la niña no nos interesa en lo más mínimo pero el joven Mason, por otra parte... - Dijo Cinch.

Ford y Stan se pusieron de pie, sintiendo rabia y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Cinch.

\- Si se atreve a acercarse a ellos... - Amenazó Ford.

\- ¿Qué hará? ¿Usar alguna de sus armas contra mí? Ninguna puede con una hechicera que está a la par con el Hechicero Supremo. - Rió Cinch. - La elección es suya, Doctor, de una o de otra forma obtendré la información que busco de usted, como lo de Bill Cipher y el... ¿Cómo lo llamaron?... Ah, sí, Raromaggedón.

\- Eso nunca pasó...

\- Señor Pines, por favor, he visto a chicas con magia oscura abrir portales a una tierra de ponis de colores, guerreros alienígenas pelear por la Tierra, los Vengadores en acción e incluso he peleado con el Hechicero Supremo y Iron Man, y ahora tengo acceso a varias de las bases de datos más avanzadas y completas del mundo, con todo y satélites de vigilancia, ¿de verdad cree que no sé lo de Gravity Falls, al menos lo visible en los satélites?

Los gemelos Pines se miraron mutuamente, sabiendo que Cinch los tenía entre la espada y la pared.

Ninguno de ellos quería ceder ante la bruja, pero sabían que no tenían otra opción si querían proteger a su familia.

\- Bien, pero con una condición, Cinch. - Suspiró Ford en derrota.

\- Supongo que sería justo, pero depende de su condición, Doctor Pines. - Espetó Cinch.

\- Quiero que se aleje definitivamente de Dipper, y que mi hermano trabaje junto a mí, somos un equipo y si estamos investigando fenómenos paranormales juntos es para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre nosotros.

\- Sus condiciones son aceptables. - Dijo Cinch. - Ahora, les sugiero que empaquen sus cosas, un equipo vendrá en unas horas para llevar sus pertenencias al Sitio.

Cinch se puso de pie de nuevo y le entregó dos credenciales de W.A.N.D. en blanco a Ford.

\- Bienvenido al Departamento de Magia, Alquimia y Necromancia, Subdirector Pines. - Dijo Cinch.

Con eso dicho, Cinch chasqueó los dedos y apareció un extraño anillo, luego giró varias veces su mano y abrió un portal detrás de ella, el cual atravesó y desapareció pocos segundos después, dejando a Ford bastante confundido por la declaración de la Directora de W.A.N.D.

\- Al menos tienes un puesto alto. - Soltó Stan.

\- Sí, lamentablemente sólo puedo aspirar a ser el peón de Cinch en lo que sea que esté planeando... Sólo espero que no tengamos que hacer nada inmoral o que Cinch rompa su promesa.

\- Si lo hace, no me importa si es una mujer o si enfrentó a Iron Man, le romperé el cuello.

\- Sabes que siempre admiro tu valor y tu capacidad de arriesgar todo por la familia, Stanley, pero esta vez Cinch nos tiene atados a ambos...

\- Si hay algo que sé hacer es romper contratos y explotar debilidades, Ford, tranquilo, esta vez yo seré el héroe y seré quien nos salve a tí, a mí y a los niños.

Ford no pudo evitar sonreír.

Definitivamente tener a su hermano a su lado, haría más llevadero el tener que trabajar para alguien como Cinch.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar lo mejor y prepararse para lo que fuera que Cinch estuviera planeando.


End file.
